Svtfoe Football AU
by Heavybond56
Summary: Hello svtfoe fans. This is my first project of hope many. In this AU Marco gets recruited to play football due to Justin seeing how slick and his ability to move around so fast. He be a perfect running back to dodge the opposing team. And due to the last accident when Marco took Star to a football came, he taught star what he knew (which wasn't very much) and her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marcos Pov

My heart was pounding like crazy. I wasn't scared of the players that wanted to rip my head off. I literally fought bigger, stronger, literally monsters. These were just other jocks. What was going through my head was a certain cheerleader screaming my name every sceond she could. Even when i walked onto the onto the field when the announcer introduced my name. Seeing Star in a cheerleader outfit was something to see. It was obvious she was beautiful but in the uniform she was breathtaking. When she found out I was joining the team she though I was going to war. Remembering what happened last football game I took her to I had to sit with her and explain everything I could about football. Even watching it on TV so she can see. After she kind understood it more she saw the cheerleaders on TV and asked who they were. Thats when I explained that they support the team and players to do better. Sometimes they support one player. After that the next day when we got home she went straight to her room. Usually she would beg me to help her with homework or feed her some nachos. But she didnt say a word. Just went to her room. I didnt see her until I told her I was leaving to go to practice. Then she came running down "Wait", star said. I turned arround to see her in a cheerleading uniform. I would lie if I didnt say i just stood there like a idiot starring at how beautiful she looked in it. Exposing more skin then she usually does in a pony tail. "SURPRISE! Im going to be your cheerleader!" star said happily. I turned red like my hoodie and still just stood there starring. "You look amazing"' I said. "Thanks Marco, so im going with you. I practice the same time as you", she said happily. She was full of joy.

But today was the first game of the year. I was the starting running back. I dont know what convinced me to play but I just did. And I loved the game. I had so much fun in practice. I was so good. I rarely got hit. Due to fighting ith star and running away from dangerous beings when I go dimension hopping with Star, avoiding other players was easy for me. I earned respect and became one of the most popular kids at the school. Star was always popular. It was honestly all because of her i got recgonized and had the skill I did. But this was the first time I was going to play aganist another team and infront of everyone! But that didnt matter, there was only one person I had in mind. On the way to the game me and star walked together. I wanted to go alone so I can think but I'm honestly happy she went with me. I told her I was nervous but Star being Star cheered me up quick. I walked her to the girls locker room where the cheerleaders were. "Alright Marco, remember just have fun and Ill be cheering as loud as i can for you", she said with a smile. I blushed and gave her a hug " Thanks Star, Ill... Ill score a touchdown for you', I said. What she did next is whats been making my heart pound. "Good Luck", she said as she kissed my cheek. After she didnt look at me, she just walked into the locker room. After that i just walked to my locker room blanked minded and got ready. "I will score for you Star", I said as i got my helmet and walked towards the field ready. And here I am, my first play. My parents in the bleachers holdings signs screaming, all my friends cheering and the Star... Star going crazy dancing and screaming my name. It was time. "Ready" Justin our Quater back yelled. I closed my eyes, I was getting the ball and was suppoed to run between the center( guy who snaps ball to quater back) and Guard(guy next to the center). "SET" justin yelled. I wasntready but it didnt matter i was going to make it in that endzone. First play ever i didnt care. I was goona score! "HUT" I opened my eyes and ran towards Justin him giving me the ball. And I Ran... I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I apologize for the first chapter not being very organized. I just really want to get the story started so I can get reviews. The first chapter was planned to be short just to explain a little of the story. There will be way more in the next chapters and will make it a little more exciting. There will be a few cliff jumpers and Ill this won't be my only story. This is the first time using this site and even writing stories. Reason I'm using this is to practice one writing an actual novel. Nothing related to svtfoe or anything even close. Other than that please enjoy and leave a review. It's much appreciated!

Chapter 2

Marcos Pov:

Well, I never thought we would win by forfeit except last year when Star scared off the warriors. But I did feel kind of bad. I mean, 77-7 by the 3rd quarter is embarrassing. I was chosen to be the MVP the game since I scored 10 of the 11 touch downs.

The very first play I scored. It was all for Star. I gave her that touchdown like I promised. Every time I scored it seem like the cheerleaders were doing something since they all went to star and whisper, getting star to blush pretty badly. I did think much of it since Oskar was at the game and was at the front row. Don't know why he was there. Skeeves was forcing to go to more events lately.

After the game I was carried to the home bleachers to meet the fans. "MARCO, MARO, MARCO", the crowd was going crazy.

I wasn't used to that type of attention so I was nervous and didn't know what to say except thank you multiple times. But what really made me nervous when all the cheerleaders came and circled around me. "What a game" one said. "You ere amazing", another said. "Kiss me", I could've sworn I heard. Even Brittney came up to me and congratulated me.

"Thanks for the Touchdown", a voice said. It was Star. I escaped the circle and went to her. I gave her a hug. "I told you I was gonna to score for you", I told her. "You were great! Aren't you happy that I dragged you to all those dangerous dimensions?" she teased. I laughed "I gotta give it to you Star, I don't think I could've done it without you. Thank you", I said. I squeezed her a little tighter but interrupted with all the "awwws" the whole crowd was giving us.

I let her go and apparently the cheerleaders had to go to their locker room so I told Star to fing my parents after if I wasn't out. "Okay, don't take too long", she said. I then went to my parents to talk to them before going to my locker room.

"Mijo, you were great', my parents told me. "So, do you want us to wait for you or do you wanna walk home with your girlfriend'. "MOM", I said turning red. I felt my cheeks turn red. "Stars not my girlfriend', I told her. Both my parents smiled "I never mentioned Star". I turned really red. "You sure you don't want some alone time with", Mom said. "Mom, I already told her to find you after she got out. Just wait for me, most likely well spend some time once we home", I told her. "Okay mijo, don't take long. Your princess will be waiting". "SHE'S NO… is a princess. From another dimension…. I'll be quick", I said and took off.

I quickly took off my equipment and got dressed. Took a little long due to all the teammates telling me on how a great job I was did. And then when I left the locker room I was ambushed with a crowd of people. Mainly girls, even some from the other team. "Let's go out, Can I have your number, Please kiss me", were some of the things they were saying.

"Okay Safe Kid, you ready to go". The crowd moved reviling Star standing there with a smile. She was still in her uniform looking amazing like always. "Is that his girlfriend, Awe he's taken, please just kiss me dammit". Damn who was yelling to kiss them?

"Uh, yah lets go Star. Alright thank you everyone for coming. Please come next Friday for the next game. Another home game at 7", I told them.

I left the crowd and walked with Star to the parking lot. "So where my parents?" I asked her. "Oh they left, told me you wanted to walk home with me alone", she said happily. Of course Mom would do this.

I sighed "Alright star, let's go home", I said with a smile.

We spent have the walked Star asking me questions about the game. "So how'd you feel that first play you scored?" she asked. I blushed remembering that I closed my eyes thinking about her. That I was gonna score for her. "Oh j..just that I was running from… a monster", I stuttered.

"Oh, well it's a good thing that we do that almost every day!" she was so full of joy. It was cute. Here I as with the most beautiful Cheerleader… even princess in the multiverse. My best friend seemed to be the one that cheered the most for me. Every time she was jumping the highest, putting the most energy. Even when Justin scored his touchdown she didn't seem too much into her cheer.

She had a smile but looked like she was forced to do the cheer. Not like she was enjoying it like when I scored. Even when I got a great run her energy was high. Probably because I'm her best friend. "Yah, because I'm her best friend", I told myself a little said.

"What was that Marco"? I turned red. "NOTHING… just talking to myself", I told her. "Oh, okay I always talk to myself, Right me? Of course me!" She said. I laughed at her silliness. Man when did I get these feeling? We walked for a bit before Star talked again. "Jackie was there", she mumbled.

I haven't had feelings for her for about 4 months now. I managed to get over her due to my feelings for Star. I would be lying if I didn't say she was beautiful but I didn't like her… as much. They were small feelings.

"Oh, that's cool", I told her. "You going to talk to her?" I forgot, I never mention to Star that my feelings for her went down. She has no clue. And it should stay like that. I tell her she might get suspicious that I like her.

"Probably not, I'm already happy with y…" I stopped myself. So much for trying not to let it out. I beat myself up in my head. "With who?" she was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, like just stealing my soul looking her.

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her, do I lie? "With…" "YOU" I got interrupted. I turn around and there's a group with about 5 other guys. Our age walking to me and Star.

"You embarrassed us! No one does that!" one said. I then realized that they were from the other team. "What do you guys want? We beat you fair and square. I ran right past all of you", I told them. Star giggling in the back when I said that. "What's so funny princess? Another one said. "It's just funny on how Marco did run past all of you. He was amazing to see", she said which did make me blush. "Oh yah, well good luck getting past us when we embarrass you in front of your little girlfriend! Get him!" one said as the ambushed me.

Star pulled out her wand from her uniform but I waved her not too. One thing about football is that I was stronger than before. I had more muscle from all the weights and training I did for the season. Plus I was now almost a black belt (about 3 more months till I get it). So if I was able to beat a group of monsters by myself when I was a green belt, I group of idiot jocks wasn't a threat to me.

30 seconds, that's how long it took for me to have them on the ground. 30 seconds. Not one hit me. "So this time you're not embarrassed in front of a crowd. Just Star", I told her. "Not the pretty girl", the big one said. "Let's go star, they'll be fine in a few minutes", I told them.

We about 2 streets away from my house. "Did you noticed what they called me", star asked. "The big one, he called you the pretty girl" I said. "He wasn't lying" I whispered.

"No before that, when they said they were gonna embarrass you". It hit me they called her my girlfriend. "Oh, yah I know. I couldn't react to that due to them charging at me", I said. She giggled "Bet you're tired, being the champion of the game then fighting those jerks. You definitely got stronger. Probably why Ludo hasn't attacked us for a while" She laughed. "Yah I am pretty tired" "So what did you think… about him calling me that?" I blushed, "actually Star, you asked questions the whole way here. I wanna ask one question", I said. We were now in front of my house. "O..kay", she said. "Why… why did you k..kiss my cheek before the game?"

She blushed and didn't face me, "I don't know, you were going to battle and I thought it would be good for good luck. Usually princesses do it for their knight but I got you better", she said. I was burning up. "Did you not like it?" she asked. "NO NO, I did like it. It motivated me more before the game", I told her as I pulled her face to see mine.

Those eyes were gonna be the end of me, the way the shined under the light. "So you did like it", She whispered "Yah, I really did Star", I said but didn't realized how close we were staring at each other, looking into each other eyes. Then it seemed like my body took over its self as I wrapped my hands around star.

Slowly pulling her in getting closer to her. Her lips were about a inch now away from mine. She had her arms wrapped around my neck. We were so close. From an inch turned into centimeters away from her lips then…..


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Thank you for those who gave me a review on my story so far. I would personally like to thank Mr. E aka Mrevaunit42 from Tumbler. Some might know him from his series Nova vs the forces Adolescene. Very great writer. Check out all his stories. If you want a real thriller that is complete check out his Svtfoe story "If I say I miss you, will you come back?" A great story that I actually couldn't stop reading. It's thanks to Mr. E that I started to write this story and other Svtfoe ideas I have, so Mr. E Thank you! And I actually have already started to work on two there stories. I would like to get this story to a certain length and work on the other two a little more before releasing them. If you have an idea and would like me to write it I would be honored! Just write it in the review section or message me personally here at . Other than that enjoy the story because be ready. There will be some ups and downs! Enjoy C:

Chapter 3

Stars pov:

I was seriously gonna kill Ludo this time. Ugh fine, I never would do that. I knew deep down that killing was wrong. Seriously why did that dummy have to come at the moment! Marco was actually gonna kiss me. We were so close too! But nooooo, that bird man had to jump through the portal and cause a huge scene.

Today was just a weird day. Not a bad day, almost a good day. But so far I can say it's been weird. And wild.

Poor Marco, he decided that he didn't want me to fight since I was in my uniform. Why that mattered I don't know but he said he'd take them down alone. It was a first, I was a little uncomfortable about it but seeing how mad Marco was I didn't argue. I didn't want that anger to be brought to me.

I was watching him fight, take down monster after monster with ease. I laughed a little seeing how mad Ludo was getting. Marco defiantly changed since he joined football. He became less worried about everything. He was always cautious but the title "Safe Kid" was actually starting to ease up.

He was still protective of me. Feeding me when I asked him, cuddling with him on our late movie nights, always saved me from danger. He was becoming a great young man. A princesses dream prince even thou prince's didn't have to do any of that stuff, I loved the fact that Marco did it for me.

And it wasn't just his personality that changed. I can feel my face red noticing Marcos really tone muscles as he was fighting. It was amazing he did that in a few months. He gained very noticeable abs with a V taper. I had to look away or I was gonna over heat how hot I was getting. One of the monsters ripped his shirt off! I thanked him for that even thou he looked confused for what I was thanking him for.

He gained a nice ripped chest, arms like pythons, boulder shoulder, and such a ripped back. He wasn't big but oh how great his muscles looked. I could feel me drooling so I had to snap out of it. I thought about what happened before the game.

(Star's flashback before the game)

"Don't worry Marco you'll do great", I told Marco as we were walking to the school for his game. "Thanks Star, but this is my first time doing any sport except karate. I just don't want to make a fool out of myself", he said. "And you won't! Look, you trained hard months for this, look at all the muscle you grew, you literally went to The Forest of Certain Death every day for a month to train! If you survived that then in no doubt you can handle those dummies", I told him.

He let out a smile at me. Honest just seeing those brown eyes shine from the sun and his smile was enough to make me scream inside. I don't know when I released my feelings for Marco, but I'm glad I did. "Plus, I'll be cheering for you all game", I said waving my pompoms.

Yah I became a cheerleader just for Marco. No he did not know that. Only the other cheerleaders did and after a few threats of Narwhals Blasts, I got them all to keep their mouths shut about it. That didn't mean they didn't teased me about it here and there. As long as no one said anything, no one gets hurt.

"Thanks Star, I...I'll make sure I score a touchdown for you", he said. I screamed in my head. Marco had to explain everything about football due to me thinking it was an actual battle. How was I supposed to know it was a game when every kept saying a battle against the Warriors. Till Marco told me about mascots and that it was that school's mascot.

But to my understanding of what Marco taught me, a touchdown was the main source of gaining points for the game. I remember that watching games with Marco on TV and after a win a player said his touchdown was for his wife. I asked him what he meant and he told me sometime players give tribute to touchdowns to only the most important people in their life.

We were now in front of my locker room when he told me that and I gave him a tight hug. I don't know what took over my head but I felt as it was necessary. This game wasn't war but that didn't mean Marco couldn't get hurt. We both saw plays where the running back I think it's called got hit pretty hard. So in my eyes he was going to battle. "Good Luck", I told him. And right before letting go I kissed him on the cheek and quickly went into the locker room.

I didn't want him to see how red I was so I couldn't face him. He was my champion in my eyes and a princess always does that for her champion. Usually I never follow all that princess rubbish but with Marco it felt right.

I was thinking about the kiss when I heard a sound. "Oooooo, hey Star. Have fun kissing Marco?" It was the other Cheerleaders. "I…I don't know what you're talking about", I said stuttering and feeling my cheeks on fire from blushing. "Mhmmm, suuurrree. We all saw you!" one girl said.

"Oh Star, my love! Ill score a touchdown for you" another one said mocking what Marco said. "How much did you guys hear", I asked. They all looked at each other and and smiled. "Oh Marco, don't you worry, I give myself to you as you fight in battle", one said while they were all laughing.

"Are you mocking me", I asked. "Relax Star, were not gonna say anything. Now here's the game plan..." Brittney went on with the plan. I'm happy she stepped in. I didn't listen much to the plan as I was thinking about Marco. Only thing that got my attention was when someone yelled "Game Time". I took a deep breathe. Grabbed my wand from my skirt. With its magic put my hair in a ponytail and took off with the squad. "Good Luck Marco", I whispered.

(End of flashback.)

I got brought back to reality after I heard Marco yell my name. I look up and see him standing in front of me. I blushed looking up at him, seeing his abs and face from this angle was a real sight. I stood up and noticed behind him all the monsters were groaning in pain on the ground. Marco was obviously tired. I don't know how he did it today. A football game, 1 fight already and then this time him fighting a small army of monsters. He was truly incredible.

"You okay Marco", I said. He was still a little upset. I saw it in his eyes. "Yah, I'm fine, just tired", he said. I saw he was lying. I was able to see through Marco easily. "You're lying, you're in pain, I'll take care of you once we get inside", I told him. He look stunned, "You don't hav." I cut Marco off so he had no choice to be quiet. "Where's Ludo?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow and pointed to the trashcan. "I threw him in there", he said. I let out a loud laugh and started walking to the trashcan. I kicked it which made Ludo roll out. "YOU, HOW DARE" he was threating us but I cut him off cause I got my share of rage for him interrupting us.

"LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD! YOU WANNA FIGHT ME FOR THIS WAND GO AHEAD, BUT THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! FRIDAYS ARE OFF LIMITS. YOU SHOW UP ON A FRIDAY ILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER KNEW ABOUT THE WAND", I shouted at him with my magical aura growing scaring him. "And Saturdays", Marco added. "AND SATURDAYS", I screamed.

"O.o..ok.k. ", he stuttered due to fear. "Hurry up and get up fools, retreat!" he yelled. I never seen Ludo or his monsters run so fast into the portal. They were gone and me and Marco were alone again. I looked at him. I couldn't stop noticing his figure and him standing there. I blushed and gave him a hug. "Nice work Safe Kid", I teased him. "I'm a misunderstood Bad Boy" he said. I let go and booped his nose "Sure you are, let's go inside. You need some rest". I took his hand we went inside. "Go shower, I'll put your stuff away for you and ask your mom make something for you to eat", I told him. "Star you...". "GO" I interrupted him and gave him a push up the stairs. "Thanks Star", he chuckled and went to the bathroom.

First thing I put his bag with his gear on top of the washing machine. And then to find Mrs. Diaz. "Oh Star, your back. How was your walk mija?" I didn't want to tell Mrs. Diaz about the fights. "It was nice, a quiet a night", I told her. She gave me a suspious look. "Okay, what can I do for you mija", she asked. "Well, me and Marco are actually kinda hungry. Do you think you can make us something please?" I asked. "Of course mija, that's not a problem!" She said. "Actually, I'm only a little hungry, Marco however is probably starving so maybe two portions would be good for him", I giggled and told her. "I swear that boy eats more than his father now", she joined me in laughter. "Thank you Mrs. Diaz", I told her holding two plates of burritos she made real quickly. They smelled good.

I walked into Marcos room. He wasn't there. Long shower. I put the plates down on his desk and walked to the restroom. I didn't hear the water and I knew Marco never walked out of the shower unless he had his towel on. I walked in and was right.

He was on his side of the mirror with his towel. He stopped using a towel for his hair. He was cleaning his ears when he noticed me and smiled. I could feel my face turning red seeing him in nothing but a towel. He wasn't in secured about his body anymore and he didn't try to hide it. He was actually proud of it. I was happy for him since I spent over a year trying to boost his confidence.

I realized I was starring to long, hoping I didn't drool and spoke up "Your mom made burritos Marco, hurry up and go get dress!" I told him. "Alright, give me a few minutes. "Ill be downstairs waiting with the food".

5 minutes later, Marco came downstairs. Mrs. Diaz made us 10 burritos. Marco came downstairs to 7. Hey like earth sayings, the early bird gets the worm. Luckily I was full from those three and let Marco eat the rest. I was out of my uniform and in my pajamas. Marco was happily eating his burritos in his jam jams.

We were watching a movie, I didn't know which one, and I just started to get comfortable and laid in Marco's shoulder. About 30 minutes later I heard Marco snoring. Poor guy, had a really tough night. The positioned he was in looked really uncomfortable. So I got up and moved him where he was laying on his back on the couch. "Much better", I told myself. I wanted him to be in his bed but due to his increase of muscle he got too heavy for me.

Well he does look comfortable sleeping there. He'll be fine. I looked at how cute he was when he slept. I didn't want to feel like a creep so I didn't stare for long. "Goodnight Marco", I whispered as I was gonna kiss his forehead. And right when I did he swung his arms around me and pulled me into him.

I was now laying on Marco's chest with his arms around me, trapped. I didn't want to move due to the fear of waking Marco up. He deserved his sleep. He had a long day. Plus I would lie If didn't say I didn't like it. Being in Marco's arm, laying on his chest, feeling his heart beat. I was in paradise in this boys arms. "He won't mind", I said. I decided I might as well get comfortable and try to sleep.

I laid there a few minutes still thinking about the day.

(Flashback to the game)

I was with the girls doing our pregame dance getting the crowd pumped up for the game. Then we got into formation so the players could run to the field. I remember waiting for Marco. He wasn't in the front like I though. He was actually the last one and wasn't running either. He just looked calm and did a light jog. When he saw me and gave me a small smile and then started to run to catch up with his other teammates.

We got the ball first and I remember seeing Marco getting into formation. He looked calm. "You got this Marco", I whispered to myself. Then the play happened. Marco got the ball and ran right down the middle. He dodged about 4 players and jumped over another and then ran straight to the touchdown zone.

I never screamed as loud as I did, yelling Marcos name! All the cheerleaders came to me, "Oooo, looks like the princess got her touchdown!" they were teasing me.

That's how it was all game. He scored 9 more times, every time the same thing with cheerleaders. Then Justin scored. He was pretty cool but I wasn't there for him. I did the dance of course but didn't but as much energy.

Apparently the game ended early due to the other team giving up. We all cheered as the team gathered to the crowd. The team was carrying Marco. The cheerleaders then circled Marco congratulating him and saying stuff that did upset me a little. No I wasn't jealous, I mean yah it did upset me they were giving him such attention. But no wasn't jealous.

"Thanks for the touchdown", I then said breaking the group away from Marco. He came up to me. "I told you I was gonna score one for you", I could feel my face turning red. "I told you you'd do great, aren't you happy I took you to all those dangerous dimensions", I was teasing him. "I got to give it to you Star, I don't think I could've done it if it wasn't for you. Thank you", he said giving me a tight hug.

I squeezed him to. It felt great. A football player and a cheerleader. Apparently on Earth that was the ideal relationship. And I felt it. I loved this feeling. But like all good things, it gets interrupted. "AWWWWS", where shouted by everyone. We let go of each other. I had to go because the cheerleaders were calling me. Marco told me to go find his parents after I got out and wait for him.

Once I got there all the cheerleaders were eye balling me. "Sooo, how does it feel that your boyfriend scored 10 touchdowns for you?" one said. "Seriously Star you could you now share some of those" they were laughing and mocking me. I just was red blushing like crazy.

"Okay that's enough, great performance ladies, we'll talk more about the game plan for next week on Monday", Brittney said giving us the cue to leave. After I found Mr. and Mrs. Diaz I went to them. They told me not to move and started taking picture. I did a few poses to make them happy.

"Is Marco not out yet", I asked. "No mija, we actually waited to tell you he said he wanted to walk with you home", Mrs. Diaz said. "I though..." Mr. Diaz was interrupted with an elbow. "Oh yah, Marco did want to walk with you", He said. I was a little confused but did like the fact walking with Marco.

"Okay, I'll wait for Marco, well see you at home. I walked to Marco's locker room and notice a big crowd that was around Marco. I saw he wanted to leave so I got him out of there. "You ready to go", I asked him. They whole crowd turned to me. I heard a lot of girls make comments about me and Marco. One girl said a comment that I got a little upset at and wanted to Narwhal Blast her. "Yah, let's go he said.

We were walking peacefully. I was asking Marco a lot of questions about the game. I'm glad he was patient me answering everything I asked. One thing that was bothering me was the fact that Marco's crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas was there and starring at him the whole game. Yah Jackie was a cool girl. She was nice, cool, and very beautiful. Marco was deeply in love with her. "You know Jackie was there?" I asked him. He looked at me and just said "Oh, that's cool". I was shocked. That was the girl he loved and that was his reaction.

"You going to talk to her" I asked him. He then gave me a shocked look. "Probably not, I'm already happy with y..." he stopped. Was he talking to another girl? "With who", I asked. I was staring at those light brown eyes of his. Feeling like they were taking the breathe out of me. "With..." "YOU" he got interrupted

It was a group of boy's that came up to us. Apparently they were part of the team and were angry at Marco for beating them.

"You, do you have any idea on how embarrassing that game was?' one said. "No one does that to us, now were gonna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend" one said. I blushed at the sound of him calling me Marcos girlfriend but seeing they were going to attack him I pulled out my wand.

Marco stopped me and said he can handle it. 30 seconds later all 5 boys were on the ground in pain. Not one hit Marco which was incredible. "Now except of getting embarrassed in front of a crowd, this time just in front of Star", Marco said. "No, not the pretty girl", the big dumb guy said. "Let's go star, they'll be fine in a few minutes", Marco said. We started walking a little longer before I broke the silence.

"Did you notice what they called me", I asked him. We were really close to Marco's house now. "Oh, he called you the pretty girl", he said. The really big guy did call me pretty but that wasn't what I was looking for. "No before that, when they said they were gonna embarrass you", I said. "Oh, yah I know. I couldn't react to that due to them charging at me", he said. I giggled seeing he was being his normal shy self. "Bet you're tired being the champion of the game then fight those jerks, you got really strong. Probably why Ludo hasn't attacked us in a while", I said.

I let out a laugh. He smiled "Yah im pretty tired", he said. Poor Marco was tired, I saw it in him. I don't know what's with me and asking questions but I really wanted to know this. "What did you think…about them calling me that?" He looked at me and said "Actually Star, you asked questions the whole way here. I wanna ask one question". "O..kay" I said. I was worried with the tone of his voice. "Why…why did you kiss my cheek before the game?" he asked.

I felt my whole face turning red. I quickly turned away because I could feel my hearts starting to glow pink. This rarely happens but I didn't want Marco notice. "I don't know, you were going to battle and I thought it would be good for good luck. Usually princesses do it for their knight but I got you better. Did you not like it?" I asked him. "NO NO, I did like it. It motivated me more before the game", he said while pulling my face to meet his. Luckily I was able to make my hearts stop glowing. But I was still red.

"So did you like it?" I asked. "Yah, I really did", he said. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my waist and we slowly started to get closer. I don't know what really happened. If it was just the moment or the situation I was in but our lips did almost lock. We were going to kiss. But the idiot Ludo had to come and ruin it.

(End of Flashback)

I was still angry at him for ruining our moment. Next time he decides to attack us, which better not be a Friday or Saturday since I gave him a warning. I'm still going to Narwhal Blast the heck out of him.

But at least I was here laying with Marco and I really did like it. I swear if he wasn't asleep he would definitely feel my heart beat. But I just hugged him back and closed my eyes. His chest was a nice pillow cause once I did I knocked out.

*Next Morning.

I woke up before Marco. He looked so peacefully asleep. He did have a hard night so of course he was going to sleep longer than me. Luckily he wasn't hugging me tight anymore so I was able to get up and escape to my room. It was 8 in the morning. I checked my phone that Diaz's gave me. I couldn't always share Marcos so when I turned 15 they got me a phone. Apparently Brittney wanted the whole squad to meet up at her house at 10.

I thought we were gonna talk on Monday buy I guess something popped up. I got ready and by the time I finished eating it was 9 and Marco was still asleep. I decided to go to my room till time passed. I could get to Brittney's house in second due to my dimensional scissors. So I just decided to chill. I started about think about last night again and how close me and Marco were to kissing.

I hoped I was gonna get another shot like that again. Time passed and it was 9:55. I went downstairs to check on Marco. He was still asleep. I just sent a text on his phone so he'll know where I'm gonna be at. So I got my scissors out and went to Brittney's house.

I got there and everyone was already there. "Perfect everyone's here. Alright I need to leave in a few so let's make this quick. Save any questions till I finish." Brittney said. "So the school wants to do homecoming in two weeks on Saturday. But we can't make the announcement yet cause were not fully sure it's going to happen. So that means right now no telling anyone about this dance. Even your best friend", Brittney said looking at me. "Any way if this dance does happen were all required to go and take a date. I'll make the final announcement on Friday after the game to the crowd if it's a go. So any questions", Brittney said. "We all have to have a date", someone asked. "Sadly yes, the reason I don't know but we all need one. Any other questions", Brittney asked.

"Is Marco available Star", someone else said. "NOOO!" I quickly yelled pulling my wand out. All the girls stood quiet afterwards. "Well guessing how quiet it is there's no more questions. Alright girls, I'll see you all on Monday for practice.

I pulled my scissors and went home. I appeared in my room and laid down. So this homecoming is going to be a dance. I wonder if it's like the Blood Moon Ball. I started thinking about the accident when Marco went to the underworld and snatched me and we danced under the Blood Moon's light. I was vowed by Marco but had to save his butt when Tom got angry.

"Well let's see if well get to dance together again Marco", I told myself. I got home at 10:30, it really was a quick meeting. Marco was now up and eating breakfast still in his jam jams. "Good morning Marco", I said. He looked at me "Good morning Star, thanks for texting me where you went", he said with a smile. "No problem, you were asleep and you had a long night, I wasn't going to wake you. But now that you're up, its Saturday! What do you wanna do today?" I asked full of cheer.

"Actually Star, my body hurts really badly. I'm sore from my head to my toes", he said moaning in pain trying to stand up. Normally I would ignore it when he said he was sore but he was in pain and yesterday was enough proof for me to believe him. I thought about it for a while and I got the best idea!

"How about we have a "Friendship Saturday", I yelled with joy! "Thursdays were both busy now cause of football and cheer. And every Saturday you're gonna be hurting, why not move it to Saturday and relax" I said.

Marco looked at me with a smile "That sounds like great idea Star" he said. Let me finish eating, you get into your comfortable clothes and well start watching the movies", he said. I let out a loud cheer and ran upstairs to my room. I quickly got dressed into my night sleep dress and ran downstairs. It was really early to have my pajamas on but I didn't care. Marco has his jam jams on.

I came downstairs and we started to watch movies and joke around. What we usually do Thursday nights we did all day Saturday. All day eating food, watching movies, and just being with Marco. It was the best idea I think I had all month. I started thinking about the dance we may have. The thoughts of dancing with Marco again made me blush.

"Friday well find out", I whispered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Stars Pov:

Another Friday came and I was here on the sideline with the squad. Apparently today they were playing a team that was tougher then the last one, but it didn't seem to stop Marco thou. It was right the half time spot. And we were doing our dance to entertain the crowd. It was 35-14 and Marco right now scored all those points. He got hit a few times but he looked fine.

I was going crazy, doing my usual cheers for Marco, yelling his name, dancing like crazy every time he scored. I know I wasn't doing much to help but I still wanted to cheer for him. The whole week I thought about Marco and how he was nervous before the last game. So, I spend my free time thinking about some way to help Marco. I then thought what if I gave him something that reminds him I'm always with him and that he's not alone.

I asked Mr. and Mrs. Diaz for ideas. What they told me that in their culture, when Marco was young his parents got him a little gold bracelet and a gold plate on it with the word "Diaz" on there, to remind him he wasn't alone. He out grew it and they been meaning to get a new one. I actually really liked that idea. So, I went into town and got a bracelet that looked just like the one Mrs. Diaz showed me. I asked the guy if he can put my name on the plate. He did.

Before the game when Marco walked me to my locker room. He did his usual talk that he was nervous and worried. What a perfect opportunity. I pulled out a little box and handed it to him. "W…What's this?" he asked. "Just open it Marco", I told him. Right when he opened the box his eyes widen and jaw dropped. "Star… Its…beautiful", he said tearing up a little. "I wanted you to know no matter where you're at or how you play, I'm with you", I told him with the biggest smile on his face. "You shouldn't of", he said. He pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed, "I know, but were best friends. I wanted to".

"I'll never take it off", he said. He hugged me tight, trying to make sure he doesn't cry. I put it on him. It fit perfectly around his wrist. And he did wear it during the game. I saw the piece of jewelry on the sidelines as I was cheering.

But anyway, somehow rumors got out that there was gonna be a dance. The rumors got out to everyone that people were already asking each other. I was always with Marco so the girls that I knew wanted to ask him couldn't. Which honestly were a lot now due to Marco becoming more popular. I mean who would blame, Marcos transformation from last year to this year is something I don't think my wand can even do.

Brittney was the only one that knew and was apparently was gonna make the announcement after the game. I don't know who started the rumor but it had to be someone on the squad. Only we knew. But it didn't matter, if it was true I needed to take Marco! I wanted to share another dance with him under the spot light. Just like the Blood Moon Ball.

Half time was over and I can see the team coming back. Marco as usual was all the way in the back. Something seemed a little off with Marco. He looked very upset. I remember him looking calm before the game when I was telling him good luck and giving him his bracelet. Now I was seeing him look like he was about to murder someone. I did know it was a physical game so maybe he was just getting prepared for the next half. Next play happened and Marco got the ball he ran passed everyone and needed to dodge one more player.

Instead of him doing his usual dodge the enemy tactic he always does, he ran full speed into the guy. I never heard a hit so hard in this game. Marco ran right over this guy and scored. After, I saw all the players take a knee. "Why are they taking a knee", I asked the closes girl next to me. "Oh, whenever a player gets hurt from either team, both teams take a knee. It shows respect", she said. I immediately started looking for Marco thinking he was hurt from that hit.

But he wasn't the one on the ground in the middle of the field. He was taking a knee right next to where the water was, causally drinking water like nothing happened. I never though Marco could do something like that but I did remember seeing players on TV do it so I guess it was his job. The guy got up after a few more minutes and walked back to his team. He didn't play for the rest of the game.

The game went all the way this time with a final score of 63-14. They didn't score again but Marco kept going, he didn't do a hit like that again. He had many opportunities to do it but right when you think he was about to hit the poor guys he dodged him and ran to score. Marco was of course the MVP of the game again as his team carried him to the bleachers.

"Thank you once again for coming everyone. Next week we will not be playing here but an away game. If you like to travel with us feel free. But now a special announcement from Brittney", he said. I was surprised, did he know about the dance.

"Thank you Marco, now I know all you have been hearing about the dance coming up. And I'm here to clear up those rumors…..they are TRUE!" she shouted. Everyone started to cheer. We just won another game and the dance was gonna happen, I was even cheering loud. It was exciting news. Brittney let everyone cheer for a little longer before giving Marco the spotlight again. "Yes there will be a dance next Saturday after the next football game at 7 PM. And for an even bigger surprise it won't be ran by the teachers", Marco got interrupted by the even louder cheers by the students. The teachers weren't gonna organize this dance. Even I was surprised. "Okay, settle down. I know it's a big deal that the teachers won't be running the dance. This time the dance will be ran by the cheerleading squad", Marco shouted and we all were surprised with smiles on our face.

We were in charge of this dance and we got to decorate it how we wanted to. This was perfect. I wanted to ask Marco so badly, with all the girls that wanted him, I needed to ask him soon before some other girl asks him. Everyone was still happy, cheering for the news. "Okay everyone, thank you for coming and I hope to see you all next week", Marco said. Then he saw me and walked to me.

"Good job Marco!" I yelled while running to him and giving him a big hug. He let out a laugh and hugged me tight. The crowd was about to yell "awwww" but I luckily gave them a stare saying "You better not". They got the message and luckily they did. I didn't want to leave Marco's arms. Even thou he was sweaty and smelled a little bad but I didn't care. Marco let out a sigh. "Man, I didn't mean to hurt him", Marco said. I let go and when I looked at him, I could see guilt in his eyes.

He felt bad hitting that kid. "Marco, this is like a battle. You gotta do what you have to do for victory", I told him. "But hey, he got up so there's no problem. He'll be fine." Marco looked at me. "Yah, I guess you're right. I'll just have to be more careful next game", He said. "We're not gonna meet another group of guys this time are we", I said elbowing him. "Oww", he muttered. He was messing with me knowing that wasn't going to hurt.

We let out a little laughter. "No not this time, were actually going home with my parents this time", He said. I looked up to the bleachers to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz trying to quickly get out so they can leave. "Well, we better hurry because it looks like they're in a hurry", I told him. "What?" Marco mumbled. He turned around to see what I saw. "Oh no they don't… MOM. DAD! WAIT." He let out a sigh. "C'mon Star, let's go try to catch up with them", he said. We both jogged and tried to catch up to his parents. But the crowd wasn't letting us go. Asking Marco a bunch of questions. Taking pictures of us and with us. By the time we finally got to the parking lot Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were gone.

Marco let out a sigh. "Alright Star, let me change and get my stuff and well start walking home" he said. He ran to the locker room. I talked to a few friends, saying hi to anyone that was passing by. "Hey Star", I turned around. It was Oskar. I would lie if I didn't say that I still thought he was cute. I didn't like him thou like I did last year. "So, Skeeves having me go to the dance and wanted me to ask someone. So, I wanna know if you wanna go with me", he said. The reason I lost feeling for Oskar is knowing he had no interest. Even now I heard the blank emotion when he talked to me. I stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "Umm, I don't know", I said thinking about Marco. I turned around and felt my heart sink. Jackie was talking to Marco, no doubt asking him to the dance.

I don't think that I would get asked by anyone else. "Actually, sure Oskar. I'd love to go", I told him. "Cool", was all he said. "Okay, I'll see you at the dance at 8, I,ll text you when I get there", I said walking towards Marco. "Hey Marco, ready to go", I said. "Yah, let's go". We started walking but we both stood quiet. I didn't wanna bring up Jackie and seem jealous. But Marco didn't look excited or anything. He was just walking with his normal facial expression. Calm. "Sooo, you don't think we'll meet up with a bunch of guys again do you", I said laughing.

Marco let out a laugh and said "I hope not, I'm more tired than I was last game. That hit really got my shoulder sore". We laughed together. "So, I saw you talking to Jackie, what she say", I asked. I slapped myself. I wasn't going to ask that. But I did like a idiot. "Oh she just told me that I did a good job. That she never thought I had an aggressive side. And asked me to the dance", He said. I knew it. She did ask him. But why did he say it like it was normal. "Soo, looks like you got a date this Saturday then huh" I tried my best to sound happy for him.

"No, I told her I was going to be at home with you. It's our Friendship Saturday, remember?" once he said that I just wished he said that Jackie was his date. "Oh, of course I remember. That's our day" I lied. I just lied to my best friend. I felt guilty. How was I gonna go a whole week like this. Especially after I gave him that bracelet. That bracelet was a symbol of friendship. And I just lied to him. What was I gonna tell him when the time came. I guess I made it look obvious that I was going crazy with the situation because Marco was giving me a concern look. "Are you alright Star?" he asked. It snapped me back to reality. "Oh yah, of course. I was just thinking", I told him.

"Oh, alright. Knowing you, you tend to think a lot about random things", he said laughing. I shared a small laugh with him. We got home safely with no fights this time luckily. Mrs. Diaz had food already ready for us. We both got out of our uniforms and took a shower. Marco let me go first. Then we got into our pajamas and just relaxed. Marco went to bed again on the couch. I wondered how he was able to sleep like that. So, I moved him so he can lay comfortably on the couch and sleep. He lay there so peacefully. I felt so guilty, I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't tell him I was gonna ditch our friendship Saturday for the dance. Especially since I was gonna go with Oskar.

"I'm sorry", I whispered. I was staring at him. I was gonna kiss his check when he grabbed me in again and hugged me in his sleep. Well, looks like I'm sleeping on Marco again. I could get used to this. Marco was so comfortable. I could feel myself getting red. I wish I could sleep with Marco every day. And after a few minutes I was asleep too on Marcos chest.

"Star", I heard my name. I slowly stretched out. "Nooooo, I don't wanna get up", I complained. "Good morning Star", I heard Marco say. I hugged him "Good morning Marco…. MARCO". I realized I was still laying on him. I Look up and see him blushing staring at me with a smile. How did he wake up before me. "I..I…I'm sorry Marco", I said, I was turning red. I could feel it. He let out a laugh. "No no, its oaky Star. It's my fault. I grabbed you in my sleep, didn't I?" he asked. I looked surprised. "Uhhh yeah, how did you know", I said.

He let out another laugh. "I have a problem grabbing things in my sleep. I can't sleep right if I don't hug something. I felt you I guess and I grabbed you. Sorry about that", he said scratching the back of his head. It was a awkward silence till we both burst into laughter. We were both dorks. "You're a dork" I told him laughing still. "Well…", he said grabbing me and hugging me. "Next time, you should watch out from my killer grip". His grip was tight. Not enough to hurt me but I couldn't escape. I tried for a good minute to break his grip. I couldn't.

I just stood there in his arms like a defeated puppy. Speaking of puppies that's when the laser puppies came running down and jumping around excited seeing me and Marco playing around. "Still can't escape the grip" he teased me. I thought of something. "Well, looks like imma sleep on you again. Try to get me off", I said laying on his chest hugging him now. He let out a laugh and easily got up from the couch. I wrapped my legs around him to make sure he couldn't pull me off. "Alright princess, might as well take you to your room", he said. I let out a laugh, "Onward servant, Princess Star demands it", I yelled. At cue, he ran up the stairs with me hanging on for dear life. He got that strong where he could run with me on him like I was nothing.

"Alright your highness, the bed?" he asked. "The bed" I told him. He walked to my bed and stood there. I let my feet go from him but got a plan. I was still hugging him. I pulled him on the bed with me. I had a grip on him. "Oh, that's how you wanna play" he said starting to tickling me" "NOOO…. MARCOOOOO, PLEASE STOP", I was yelling, laughing like crazy. I saw his armpits were open and I saw my opportunity. I started to tickle his armpit which made him jump back.

Normally it would be off to tickle a guy's armpit but me and Marco were close. Like really close best friends. I've been in the bathroom while he showers just to talk to him. He freely walks around in a towel around me. He's even in my room while I change. I trust that he doesn't look. But the towel thing. I don't wanna talk about it. Coughitshotcough.

But I was now on top of him, tickling him now. He was laughing so hard he was crying. He grabbed me and pulled me in. "Okay okay okay, were even!", he yelled. "Okay, but before we call it even, imma take a nap on you. You're comfy", I laid on his chest. He let out a laugh. "Fine, at least let me get comfortable", he said. I let out a groan, "FINNNEEE". I got off him as he laid down on my bed. I then got on top of him and sat on his lap, noticing that his jam jams were tight on his muscular body. I quickly laid down on his chest before he sees me turn red. I laid there comfortably. I then felt Marco play with my hair. I never wanted to leave this spot. I loved this too much.

I was close on falling asleep on him till I heard some giggling. I guess Marco heard it too since we looked towards my door at the same time only to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz holding cameras. "MOM, DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Marco yelled. "Why taking pictures and videos mijo. Memories", Mrs. Diaz said. "Just pretend that we aren't here", Mr. Diaz said. "Dad your right there, how are we gonna pretend you aren't there?", Marco said.

"Just look away from us", Mrs. Diaz said. I knew they weren't gonna go. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were some of the most amazing people I ever met, but they were also stubborn people. But I loved them like family. But I had an idea that I knew that they would take. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, if you get a picture of me kissing Marcos cheek will you leave?" I said. "Wait, wha..." Marco got interrupted by a loud "DEAL" from his parents. I quietly grabbed him and kissed his cheek.

I was turning red. I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks from blushing so hard. I heard the happiness from the Diaz's. "It's so cute", Mrs. Diaz yelled. "Look Rafael, Marco's blushing!" "MOM, THE DEAL", Marco yelled. "Okay mijo, have fun", they said. And walked out. Marco now just laying down. I didn't want to face him. I was blushing too much. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't hang it everywhere around the house", Marco said with a laughter. I looked at him and noticed him blushing too. "Well it seemed like a great idea to get them out. And it worked too" I said. "Yes, yes it did", Marco said.

We remained quiet for a few moments before we burst into laughter. I laid back onto his chest. I closed my eyes and just laid on his chest. I was happy just being with him. I shut my eyes and began to sleep.

The week went by fast. All everyone was talking about the dumb dance. I was really looking forward to this dance but now the more everyone talked about it the guiltier I felt. I wished I told Marco about the dance. But I was scared. He denied Jackie Lynn Thomas from a dance. For me! I didn't want him to be angry. Or worse, be sad cause of me. I just kept it quiet. I was gonna think of something. But every day more girls were asking Marco to the dance. And every one Marco denied them. Told every girl that we spend Saturday night together.

I got a lot of dirty looks this week. Either because they were jealous of me…or they knew about Oskar. I guess they didn't know cause here we are, Friday and Marco didn't mention the dance or anything. I don't know how I dealt with the guilt but I did. I would've told Marco eventually. But here I was. On the side line Cheering for Marco again. Kicking the butts of another team. I forgot what school we were at but it was a hour drive. Instead of Marco walking me to my locker room he walked me to my bus. I told him my normal good luck. He let out a smile and showed me the bracelet I got him. "I got you with me", he said with a smile. I was turning red. I hugged him and told him to go kick butt. And I got on my bus.

Marcos parents were here again, cheering, and holding signs of Marco. In matter of fact, there were more people here holding signs for Marco. He became very popular. I mean, the Opossums were apparently an awful football team but ever since Marco joined their future seemed bright. Even if this was the third game of the season. Marco was really kicking butt. Marco scored 8 touchdowns this game. 56-28. It wasn't just Marco of course but since he joined the team's motivation was different. More intense.

Marco was happy to have fun. He didn't hit anyone this game. Since last week when he hit that player, he was more cautious this game. He ran, dodged, jumped. He was getting better. I was still doing my happy cheerleader dance for him. I saw him walking to the sideline after the game. I ran to him and jumped to him, giving him a victory hug. "You did great!", I yelled. He let out chuckle. "Thanks Star", he said. We stared into each other's eye. I loved the caramel eyes of his. They were so beautiful. He realized the crowd was waiting for his announcement.

I let him go and he walked towards our bleacher. "Thank you once again for coming to support the Opossums. Another victory", Marco yelled raising his fist. The crowd started to cheer.

"Next week will be another home game so I hope to see you all there", Marco said. He got his stuff and walked me to my bus. "Alright Star, I'll see you there. Imma go straight to my locker room to put my stuff away and then we can go home", he said. "Okay Marco, see you at school", I said getting into the bus.

The bus ride was quiet, mostly cause the girls was sleeping. I was just thinking what I was gonna tell Marco. I tried to think of everything but it was hard. But nothing seemed to be a logical excuse. I was full of guilt. I decided to sleep instead of being awake for a hour with guilt. But the bad thing about sleep that it goes by too fast. It felt as once I closed my eyes we were back at the school already. Sleep was weird.

We got there and I did what Marco told me to do. I went to look for his parents. They were in front of school holding Marco's signs. They were so adorable. They really loved their son and were supportive and proud of him. They made those signs for Marcos first game. One of his face and the other of his number. His number was 13. I don't know why but he told me he'd tell me after the season. So, I'm looking forward to that.

"Mija, you did a great performance today, you look so beautiful", Mrs. Diaz said. I really loved them. They treated me as if I was one of their own. I loved them like family. "C'mon mija, do some poses, memories", Mr. Diaz said holding his camera. I let him take a few pictures. "Wow, Marco's taking a really long time", I said. After I said that we heard a scream. We turned to the side of the school where Marco came running full speed. "START THE CAR", he screamed. After we saw a huge crowd turn from the school chasing Marco.

Once we saw them we got into action. Mr. Diaz started the car, Mrs. Diaz put everything away, and I was ready to close the door once Marco jumped into the car. He was running full speed and dove into the car. "GO GO GO", he yelled. On cue Mr. Diaz took off leaving a large group of people in dust and smoke. "Mijo, what was that about", Mrs. Diaz asked. Marco was breathing pretty heavily after that run. Maybe cause also he was being chased by a crowd.

"Well, I was leaving the locker room and all those people were trying to talk to me, but I didn't wanna talk. So, I told them I forgot something in the locker room and that I needed to go get it and id be right back to talk. But I tried to sneak out the back so I could avoid them and it almost worked too till Janna decided to scream my name and the attention of the crowd", Marco explained. Me and the Diaz's let out a loud laugh. Marco never liked attention. He wasn't a crowd person. Before we went inside Mrs. Diaz took a picture of me and Marco. I loved the picture.

He had his after-game look, wearing shorts, his Opossums shirt, and sandals. And his gold bracelet. What was I gonna do. We went inside. I let Marco get in the shower first this time. Mrs. Diaz made us food. Marco took a quick shower and got out. I always made sure I got a peak of him in a towel. No reason, just to you know, see him. Anyway… I took my shower and got dressed. By the time I got and went downstairs, Marco was already asleep. I looked at the time and it was midnight already. I was surprised but then remembered that we did travel this time instead of it being here.

I laid on Marcos chest and like he explained to me, he hugged me. I loved this feeling. I looked at the sleeping Marco. My heart couldn't take it, I moved up towards him. Doing my best from moving in his grip. I was now able to see his face. I looked at his lips and and my heart started to bound. I wanted to so badly. I needed to. I was going too. I started to move to his lips slowly.

I was about to kiss Marco. Right when I was about to kiss him. Kiss Marco. I got startled when my phone went off. Seriously, this was the second time I get interrupted from this. I looked at my phone and saw it was from Oskar. Saying "See yah tomorrow". Was that seriously it.

What was I gonna do….


End file.
